You Got Me Good
by SilverNight92
Summary: Katniss, Madge, and Johanna area at a baseball game, watching Gale play. Will Katniss fall for star player, Peeta Mellark, by the end of the game?


**Hey guys! So I know, I said I was done with the site, but I knew I would come back to one-shots! Anywayssss… Yeah. My first Everlark Fic. Woohoo. Also: KATNISS IS DIFFERENT, YES. I MADE HER THAT WAY ON PURPOSE, DON'T KILL ME.**

Title: You Got Me Good: Cimorelli

**I don't own the rights to the Hunger Games characters, or to Cimorelli's You Got Me Good. Or Black Veil Brides' In The End.**

"And that folks, is game! The Capitol Academy Mutts beating Panem High Mockingjays by 2 runs!" Announces Caesar, our school's sports announcer. I sigh. I mean, I sort of did want Capitol to win, but Gale goes to Panem. He's like my older brother, and he's a sore loser.

I sit on the bleachers with my friends, Johanna and Madge. Madge came to see Gale, because their relationship is super bro-sis. Like more than ours. Jo only came because... Well, I forced her to. She seems to keep the conversation going well, and that's what matters. But let's face it... She's sucking at it right now because of her music. Don't get me wrong, music is my life also, but she just overdoes it sometimes.

My mom is talking to a family friend, Mrs. Odair. She has 9-11 children (I can never keep count), and we've been friends forever. I've never been that close though. I'm always in my room, being introverted. Picking up Gale from their house is about the only time I see them. Gale and Finnick are besties for life. Its strange, but whatever. Gale is constantly trying to set me up with Finn, but sometimes it gets a bit strange. I guess he's attractive, but I never really think of guys that way.

But... There is this one guy. His name is Peeta Mellark. He's just... Overall, a great person. Everyone loves him. He eats, sleeps, and breathes sports. This time of the year though, its baseball. He and Finnick play on the same team. He's also the baker's son, hence his name.

"Hey, wanna go say hi to Gale?" Madge says, breaking my chain of thoughts.

"Um, sure I guess." I glance reluctantly at the dugout. Peeta was talking to Coach Abernathy. Maybe if I make it quick, I can still see him. I look for Madge, and she's already with Gale. I jog up to them, and he looks all depressed. They haven't been playing him the whole tournament. "Hey, man. How are you feeling?" He just gives me a sad look, and hugs both Madge and I. We talk for a few, and then he leaves.

Madge and I walk over to Jo, who was tapping her foot to the beat of the music. I roll my eyes at her jokingly, and she kicks me with the same foot she was tapping with. We laugh for a bit, and then we talk. Mom and Mrs. Odair could talk for ages. I'm leaning up against the bleachers, and then I see Peeta walk out of the dugout. He sees me, but doesn't think much of it. A second later though, he looks back, smiles, and says, "Hey!" He keeps walking though, and sees his dad.

"Aw, he smiled at you!" Madge sighs. She's a straight up hopeless romantic, and not afraid to admit it. Did I mention that she loves anything Nicholas Sparks?

"Pshht, shut up." I tell her. I don't understand my feelings at all... Finnick kinda looks at me weird... Damn is he checking me out? It's not like has never seen me before, God. Like seriously... That's creeping me out.

"IN THE END, AS YOU FADE INT-"

"Dude, shut up. You're sort of singing at the top of your lungs," Madge says, irritated. Sometimes, Jo really overdoes the music thing. No offense, she's not the best...

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever." She does this in a, "Psssht, peasant," kind of tone. We don't exactly care though, we're used to it. "Don't you have to go pee or something?" She taunts.

I sort of have the bladder of a squirrel. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no. I try not to down water to the point of peeing at baseball games. Unless I have to have Mountain Dew detox, which happens once a year." I groan, thinking of the time I pulled an all nighter because Cashmere, Glimmer and I decided to chug. "I'm going to get some soda. Anyone wanna come?" I offer. They all shake their heads.

"Sorry, no. Want me to come though?" Madge asks nicely. DAMN she's the best.

"Nah, it's fine. Just stay here, I'll be right back."

And with that, I walk over to the snack stand. I'm just casually walking, thinking about Jo and her bitchiness lately, until I hear, "Hey Katniss, what's up?" I turn around, and to my surprise, see Peeta standing next to me, grinning.

"Um, nothing much! Great game, by the way," I say with a smile.

"Thanks, not my best, but there's always next time. Are you coming tomorrow?" He asks, hope in his voice. He looks at me with his blue eyes, and I know I have to come.

"Um, sure! If you want me to I guess," I say, still unsure. I guess I'm about to find out...

"Yeah and maybe afterwards..." He pauses, shyly smiling, "Afterwards we can get pizza or something. Unless, of course, you don't want to," he says, ducking his head.

"No, I'd love to! That would be really cool. Um, so should I give you my number or something?" I ask, still very unsure. He seems genuine, but I can hardly trust anyone. He, grins, and his face lights up like a Christmas tree. He hands me his phone, and I put my number in. "Text me later, okay?" I say, bravely.

We say our goodbyes, and I finally get my soda. "Well, that took you long enough," Jo says, smirking.

"Dude, you're grinning like an idiot. WHAT HAPPENED?!" Madge asks me, excited.

"Um... Well let's say, I have a date tomorrow night, I tell them, grinning.

...

Later that night, I'm lying on my bedroom floor. I wasn't able to sleep, so I got on the floor so I wouldn't wake Prim by tossing and turning. I lay on my back, looking at the ceiling. Smiling.

He looked at me, and had the biggest smile on his face, according to Madge. He was blushing, according to Madge. And now, he has my number, and I have a date. He's the last thing I wanted, but the first thing I need. Dang, Mellark, I think, You got me good.

And, that's it! Hope you liked, thanks for reading:)

-SilverNight92


End file.
